In a distributed computing system having a content management system including a data repository, users (through client devices) establish sessions with the content management system in order to access the data repository for read and/or write operations. When a user completes a session, the session is released into a pool that holds the sessions for a brief time period, typically five seconds. However, since the session encapsulates the connection to the server, the connection remains integrally coupled with the session in the user's level 1 pool, and the connection is not available for others to use. The theory is that the original user may want to re-initiate that session while still logged in, and having the connection still coupled to the session facilitates re-use by the same user.
The reality is that there is very little connection re-use during the period when the original user is logged in, and thus, waiting for five seconds before allowing re-use appears to waste both time and resources.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism that allows connections to be re-used immediately without having to wait for some delay period before decoupling the connection from the session.